Electronics
Electronics is a major department in Fontaine's Housewares building. During the events of the BioShock Infinite downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth must journey through here in an effort to rescue the lost child Sally. History The Electronics department was among the largest of the departments in Housewares. The ornately decorated five-story showroom served as a hub between the other stores and departments. The upper levels of the first floor connected customers to The Bistro at Fontaine's, Toys, Appliances, and other locations. The lower level of the first floor is the split-level Television section. When Frank Fontaine was killed in a fiery shootout at Fontaine Fisheries, his assets were nationalized. Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine's Department Store and ordered it to be converted into a prison to house the mobster's known associates and an army of followers. Through a combination of the rushed conversion, infighting among the Splicers, or the more extreme pressure caused by lowering the department store building lower into the trench, the Electronics section is a damaged shell of its former glory. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' After Booker and Elizabeth enter Housewares, they confirm that Sally is, in fact, alive and in the department store. She’s fled into the ventilation system and they must close the vents one by one to get her to come to them. They proceed into Electronics to find a pair of Splicers at the vent trying to coax the girl out with toys so they can get some easy ADAM. Two others are around the bend; one, a Frosty Splicer, naps on a bench while the other searches for resources. For a tactical advantage, Booker can use the several ornamental lighting sconces positioned around the room to get the drop on the enemies. Only the television section of the department can be investigated as the elevator to the other sections of the store has crashed violently, apparently killing the man riding in it at the time. The audio diary Oven of the Future by Bert Unger can be found in the car. To the right of the room, a neon sign has fallen, electrifying a large pool of water. It can be frozen using the Old Man Winter Plasmid and crossed to find a lootable corpse, some Tommy Gun ammo, and Bucking Bronco. A Frosty Splicer will appear and attack when the Plasmid is taken. Booker will find Lockpicks on both Frosty Splicers as well as under one of the TV sets by the shelves. Booker can make use of the Gene Bank, Circus of Values, and El Ammo Bandito vending machines on the upper levels before he heads on to the remaining vents. While waiting for the Securis bulkhead leading towards Customer Service to open, a baby stroller with a burned doll inside will move by itself across the airlock. New Discoveries New Plasmids *Bucking Bronco Audio Diary #Bert Unger - Oven of the Future - In the crashed elevator car. Gallery Models Alternate Electronics Advertisement.png|''An early design of the Electronics advertisement.'' Fontaine Department Store Artist Mundane Advertisement.png In-Game Images Electronics3.png|''Electronics on the fritz.'' Electronics7.png|''Please watch your step.'' Electronics4.png|''Advertisements on television.'' Electronics6.png|''Water and electricity don't mix.'' Frostysleeping.png|''A sleeping Frosty Splicer.'' Category:Housewares Category:Rapture Businesses